The Serious Illness Center has three Cores: Administrative, Research Support, and Research Development and Dissemination. The Administrative Core includes the Center Administrators, The Executive Committee, the Scientific Review Panel, and the Board of Scientific Advisors. The Research Support Core includes two units: the Biopsychological Unit and the Biostatistics Unit. The Research Development and Dissemination Core also includes two units: the Research Development and Training Unit and the Dissemination Unit. The Dissemination Unit is proposed as a new entity in this application and its creation will increase our ability to translate our findings into clinical applications in a timely manner. Shared resources in biostatistics and laboratory methods are currently used to support Center fellows. Interdisciplinary research seminars and training programs provide valuable opportunities for interaction and collaboration across disciplines bringing basic scientists, clinicians, and behavioral scientists together to answer research questions. Pilot funds are used to support innovative research related to serious illness Pilot studies that are interdisciplinary, that have a biopsychological approach, and that have potential for peer reviewed funding will be give priority.